womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 250: March 2, 1998
Mike Tyson and DX shock the world. Event recap DX in-ring segment D-Generation X begins tonight’s program. Shawn Michaels is wearing a cowboy hat and sunglasses. Cole reminds us that Shawn has deemed this year’s WrestleMania as X-Rated. Hunter Hearst Helmsley confirms it and tells the parents to give their kids permission to watch because discretion is advised, but will be completely ignored. Helmsley quickly threatens to end Owen Hart’s WWF European title run. Now over to Shawn Michaels. Talk turns to Mike Tyson who is rumored to be here in the building tonight. Shawn says DX will make him an offer that he can’t refuse. If Tyson does refuse them, he will never forget DX. Let’s hear about Stone Cold Steve Austin now. Well, actually Shawn just puts himself over as with all the usual taglines he loves to use. Michaels says Austin will find out at WrestleMania 14 that the toughest SOB in the WWF isn’t tough enough for him. Tonight though, Shawn says Austin will boogie to the tunes of Sweet Chin Music. Shine up your chrome dome so that HBK can crack it like an egg. Here comes Stone Cold Steve Austin. When Austin confronts DX in the ring, the lights go out and Kane’s music starts. Kane and Paul Bearer appear at the top of the ramp. Bearer says Austin won’t have to worry about WrestleMania because tonight, Kane will send him straight to hell. When the lights come back on, DX has disappeared. Kane and Paul Bearer are gone. Austin is left alone in the ring. He goes over and kicks Michael Cole off the announce table. Austin says he’ll beat the crap out of Kane with or without the lights on. In the words of Steve Austin, It don’t make no difference to him. He even threatens to fight Mike Tyson tonight if he wants a piece of him because Stone Cold Said So. Marc Mero vs. Tom Brandi Mero is disappointed when the big reaction is for Sable and not for him, so he throws his robe at her and sends Sable packing. Luna comes down to ringside without Goldust and watches the match. Brandi avoids the TKO and hits a sitout gourdbuster for a nearfall. When Brandi comes off the ropes, Luna hooks his leg. Brandi sticks his head through the ropes to grab Luna and gets slapped. While the ref admonishes her, Mero low blows Brandi and puts him away with the TKO at 2:42. Luna congratulates Mero on his victory and pulls him in for a kiss. Completely confused, Mero turns his back to the entry way and gets blasted from behind by Goldust. Is Sable coming down for the save? She pulls Luna into a corner and hairmares her across the ring. Meanwhile, Mero comes back on Goldust. More refs come out to hold Mero and Sable back as Goldust and Luna head for the exit sign. Mero chastises Sable while the crowd chants her name. Commissioner Slaughter has even come down to the ring now. Before he can really do anything, Sable shoves Mero down and leaves the ring. Oh boy. When Mero calls her back in the ring, she comes at Mero with a purpose and scares him away. For some reason, ref Jack Doan holds up Sable’s arm like she won a match or something. Owen Hart vs. Mark Henry Chyna comes down to ringside to distract Owen. Chyna gets up on the apron and brings Owen off the hold. He heads up again for some reason and obviously gets pushed down by Chyna into a BEARHUG. His arm drops twice as Owen might be out, but Chyna comes in and low blows Henry for the DQ. (5:37) Our second finish of the night involving a shot to the nads. Michael Cole hurries over and asks Chyna why she did that. Chyna tells him she did it because she can. DX & Mike Tyson in-ring segment Vince McMahon is in the ring to start the second hour. Here comes Mike Tyson and his crew. I can’t tell if they are booing Tyson or McMahon, but it is a cold reaction. McMahon asks Tyson who he thinks will leave WrestleMania 14 as the WWF champion when DX interrupts. Commissioner Slaughter, agents, and referees all try to contain DX and keep them away from Tyson. Shawn gets on the mic and tells Tyson that he isn’t here to disrespect him like Steve Austin did the night after the Royal Rumble, but he is here to call Tyson’s ass out right here and now. Tyson accepts the challenge. The crowd starts to buzz as everybody leaves the ring except Tyson and Michaels. Tyson and Michaels start shoving each other back. Tyson DARES Michaels to punch him in the face. Michaels grabs Tyson by the shirt and reaches back, but then takes both hands and rips the WWF Attitude shirt to show a D-GENERATION X T-SHIRT. Now that Tyson is officially the special enforcer for Shawn’s match against Steve Austin at WrestleMania 14, it appears that the end result is in the bag now that he is the newest member of D-Generation X. Crotch chops from everybody in DX directed straight at DX. McMahon and his stooges start to leave ringside totally pissed off while DX get super excited like a bunch of immature teenagers. Michaels – “For those who don’t know, the Heartbreak Kid is the man that runs this show!” DX backstage Backstage, DX, Mike Tyson, and the Tyson entourage continue to laugh it up. DX in the parking lot In the parking lot, Michael Cole waits outside Mike Tyson’s limo. Here comes DX to walk Mike Tyson to his limo. Michaels is shirtless for some reason. HHH – “WE ARE WINNERS!” Tyson mutters something about Stone Cold Steve Austin getting knocked out. Steve Austin vs. Kane No match. DX ambushes Austin during his ring entrance. Shawn lays him out with SWEET CHIN MUSIC as they stand over him to disrespect him with crotch chops. Match results * Singles match: Marc Mero pinned Tom Brandi; during the bout, Luna came down to ringside; after the bout, Luna kissed Mero and this brought out an infuriated Sable who had to be restrained. Sable shoved Marc Mero again and came left, then came back when Mero ran his mouth at her in the ring and he left the ring. * Singles match: Mark Henry defeated WWF European Champion Owen Hart via disqualifiation when Chyna interfered; after the bout, Owen legitly injured his ankle while stepping off the turnbuckle; Chyna was asked by Michael Cole why she attacked Mark Henry she replied "because I can". * Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Owen Hart rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Steve Austin rivalry Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:Sable & Marc Mero vs. Luna & Goldust rivalry Category:Sable vs. Luna Vachon rivalry